Betrayal
by EmilyJG
Summary: Claire loves Shane. Shane loves Claire. Eve loves Michael. Michael loves Claire. Such a happy family?
1. Preface

Everything but Michael seemed normal when i got home. Shane was lounging on the sofa, Eve was cooking dinner, but Michael was no-where. I know it sounds like nothing, but i just had a feeling something was wrong, missing even.  
>"I'm home! "<br>"In the kitchen!" I walked through the living room and gave Shane a quick kiss, then ran through to see Eve.  
>"Where's Michael?"<br>"He was supposed to be back an hour ago, so, naturally i started to panic, but i found a note next to my bed." She looked worried, but not worried for his safety, it was something else. I reached for the paper and began to read it.  
><em>Eve, i want you to know i will always love you. But right now, my head just feels like a million things are rolling around, and i have no idea what to do about it. Some things make sense, some things don't. But just thought i'd let you know that i'm out clearing my head, thinking things through. I love you.<br>_"You don't think?" My eyes were wide with horror_. _I mean, Michael and Eve are made for each other. He could never hurt her that way, I hope. But Eve's eyes were filling with tears, and i have no idea what to think anymore. _  
><em>"I'm scared Claire. I love him so much i don't want to even think of being apart from him!" The tears spilled over now, making long streaked lines down her powdered face. Shane had come into the kitchen now. But Eve was hysterical now, and was oblivious to the world around her. I shared a panicked glance with Shane, then walked over, and held her, until her sobs became silent by the front door silently clicking shut. Michael was home.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything stopped in the kitchen. Michael stepped in and Eve and him shared a moment. I walked to stand beside Shane, and he grasped my hand. Nobody said anything for what seemed like hours. I don't know if anyone would have except for the fact that Shane whispered in my ear.

"I think they need some time alone." I nodded and followed him to the door.

"Wait. Claire, i need to talk to you." That was the last thing i thought Michael would say first. I knew what i had to do. Eve was pleading me to leave them to talk anyway, so i saved her the pain.

"Well, i think it can wait until morning." I smiled at Eve and she smiled back gratefully. Shane pulled me along up the stairs and into his room.  
>I sat beside him and instead of kissing me, he just stood up and went to the window. I felt more rejected than i should of.<p>

"There's something weird with Michael."

"I think we all worked that out."

"No, i mean something big, something's scaring him. And what's worse, I think he's scared about himself." Suddenly the note made more sense. "I think he likes you Claire." I burst out laughing. He looked a little crushed, but i couldn't help it. Michael loves Eve, not _me._ "You think i'm joking? The other day he told me i don't treat you right."

"So? That could just be a big brother thing."

"What about the fact i caught him in your room when you were at the lab yesterday?" He had me with that one. Michael was big on privacy and personal space.

"Don't you think Michael deserves a bit more respect from you Shane? Why would Michael do that to you anyway?" Neither of us spoke for a while. It was surprisingly quiet downstairs too. Finally Shane spoke.

"Ok, you're right." But something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to let this go. So i leaned into him and he held me tight. I looked into his eyes and gravity pulled our lips together. He pulled me too the bed, and things would of gone further, until we stopped at a knock on the door. Well, we thought it was Shanes, but when i looked down the hall, it was Michael knocking on my door.  
>Shane quickly shut the door and looked me in the eye.<p>

"Claire, go and find out what he wants to say so badly. Come back and tell me straight after." He kissed me again and checked out the hallway. "Knock on his door and talk to him." He gave me half a smile closed the door behind him. Everything was so weird. Shane? Jealous? Of _Michael? _Something wasn't right.  
>I knocked on his door and he opened. His face lit up and motioned for me to sit on his bed.<p>

"I thought you were asleep." I knew i shouldn't lie, but all i could see was Shane serious face.

"I heard you knock, but when i got to the door you'd gone." I tried to sound as truthful as possible, and it looked as if i had managed to sound convincing. "Did you want anything in particular?"

"Yeah, urm, i need to confess something." When he stopped i nodded so that he knew to carry on. "I-I don't know what to do. I love Eve i really do. But, now it just doesn't seem like i should be in a relationship if i like someone else." Oh crap. Shane was right. I could sense it coming. "Claire, i really like you. Sometimes it just feels like i'm with the wrong girl. And your with the wrong guy." His eyes looked at me pleadingly. But i could only hear those last words going over and over in my head. _And your with the wrong guy. _And suddenly i wasn't confused anymore. I was angry, angry for Shane.

"How dare you. Shane is your best friend. I'm your _girlfriends _best friend. Are you _insane!_"His eyes turned sad and you could see the genuine pain. I almost felt bad. Almost. "I don't even care that you 'like' me. But how dare you say i shouldn't be with Shane." And suddenly, everything went out of focus as his lips crushed down on mine. 


	3. Chapter 2

The world just stopped. I knew I should be doing something, but i was so shocked, I was frozen. But gratefully, my mind worked out what was happening. I pushed him back, hoping that my force would be enough to move the vampire resident. He let himself be shoved away and just looked at me pleadingly.

"Claire, i'm so sorry! Please, don't let anyone-" I cut him off by slamming the door shut on my way out. Should I tell Shane? He'd go crazy. But he'd be more upset if I kept it from him. Maybe he'll understand if I tell him not to do anything about it. I opened Shane's door and saw him stand up straight away.

"Well? What happened? What did he say?"

"He said he loved Eve but didn't know if he should still be with her." There. I didn't lie. Look, I know I probably should of told him, but he really would try and kill Michael, even though he knew full well that he wouldn't win.

"Oh. So I was wrong, maybe I should apologise to him." I opened my mouth to tell him, but decided against it. But I could tell he'd sensed I was keeping something from him. "Claire?"

"It's late, I should go to bed." As I walked away, he mumbled something that sounded like 'can't trust anyone.' I wanted to tell him so badly, but I knew, he'd hurt himself more than Michaels hurt me.

I woke up to the normal Saturday rota. I'd wait for Eve to finish in the bathroom (which took most of my morning) then have a shower and get dressed and ready. When I went downstairs Michael was playing his guitar and Eve was sat in a trance watching him. They were so made for each other! Then the events of last night flooded into my head. Eve was going to be so heartbroken. That was when I decided she was never to find out. Ever.

Eve walked into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee, then sat beside me at the kitchen table. I felt guilty. I shouldn't I had done nothing wrong, it was all Michael.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For whatever you said to Michael. He came into my room late last night and was really sweet. He apologised so much." She was smiling. I had to force a smile. I hoped Michael really had seen sense, because if he was faking it, I really would have to pick a fight with him. A big one. But right now, Eve was so happy, there was no way I was going to ruin it for her.

"Your welcome." Oh god, I hoped so much that Michael had realised what an asshole he was being. Me and Eve were just sat when we heard the crash upstairs. We ran through to the living room first, Michael was gone. There were more crashes. We ran upstairs, the crashes were coming from Shane's room. Crap.


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on!" Eve screamed as we ran up the stairs. I hoped with everything I had that It wasn't what I thought it was. She threw the door open and sure enough, Shane was on the floor, and Michael was nowhere. But the window was open. I ran to Shane who wasn't moving on the floor.

"Shane! Shane! Talk to me!" His eyes briefly flickered, but then they closed. Eve screamed and ran to get her car keys I hoped. I tried to pick him up, but I couldn't, he was too heavy. So I had to half drag and half carry him down the stairs.

"Eve!"

"Already on it! Get in the car! Where the hell is Michael when you need his super strength around here?" She cried as she helped me heave him into the car. He was battered and bruised and you could tell he'd been in a seriously brutal fight. Eve sped away and I cradled Shane.

"Shane? We're nearly at the hospital, ok? Just hang on." My eyes were filling with tears. Michael couldn't have done this. And if he has, I will find out, and hurt him. Badly. I squeezed Shane's hand and I felt a faint hint of a squeeze back. That made the tears spill over.

The hospital was a dark and dreary place and when the receptionist asked what had happened, we were ashamed to say that we had no idea. But he was taken away and we had to wait to find out what was wrong.

"Girls?" Me and Eve both jumped up and ran to the doctor. "He's very badly injured but he's resting now. He's got a broken leg and 2 broken ribs. He's extremely weak and will have to be looked after for a while."

"Do you know what had injured him?" I was eager to find out. I needed to try and find out if Michael had anything to do with it.

"Just some bad punches and a few fatal kicks. But they were definitely not human. He's done something to piss off a vampire for sure." Oh god.

"Claire? Anything he's told you?" Oh no. I have a choice to make now, protect Eve and risk Michael getting away with hitting my boyfriend. Or let Eve know and hurt her, but know that Michael has betrayed her.

"Claire?" The doctor was stood right there, how could I tell her with him looking on? But I know that if I don't do it now, I never will.

"Eve-I-I-"

"Come on then! If you know something tell me!" I looked through the window to try and see Shane. It turned out that he was looking right at me.

"Shane."

"Claire! Tell us."

"I can't!"

"Tell me now." Oh god, decision time.


	5. Chapter 4

"Michael, he-" As if by magic, that's when he appeared. The door opened, and in walked Michael Glass.

"What about Michael?" Eve hadn't noticed he was stood right behind her.

"Talking about me already?" Eve turned around and nearly hit Michael in the process.

"Michael! You can tell me! What happened to Shane?" He just shrugged.

"How should I know? I left for work just before he got attacked."

"If you left before, how did you know what happened? Or that we were at the hospital?" He looked panicked for a second, and then regained his calmness.

"Someone told me." I looked at Eve to see if she believed him, it looked like she does, but a little bit of doubt would sometimes creep into her eyes. He looked directly into my eyes so intently, I had to look away. Only to see Shane looking directly into my eyes the other way.

"You can go and see him if you want." I had forgotten the doctor was stood next to me. I nodded as I walked steadily into the room.

He was still staring at the place I had been stood outside. The room was dark and really gloomy. I took a seat next to him and he finally looked at me.

"What's going on out there?"

"Michael said he left before you got attacked."

"He didn't."

"Oh god. He attacked you didn't he? I'm so sorry I lied Shane! I just wanted to protect you and Eve. I know I should of told you, and next time I will. I swear."

"What?" He looked very confused. "Michael didn't attack me, actually, I don't even know who did, what are you talking about anyway? You lied to me? About what?" Ok, I really shouldn't have blurted all that out. I guess it was time to tell him.

"You were right." And when his face still looked blank. "About Michael." Then realisation flooded into his expressions.

"I could kill him right now."

"Well don't."

"What, so your sticking up for him now?"

"Shane. You know I'm not, just don't get hurt again, and you don't just hurt Michael. You hurt Eve too." Shane was glaring out of the window again, but Michael was staring back. Michael started walking towards the room. "If he comes in here, don't blame me for my actions." I laughed, even though I probably shouldn't have, and went to go outside, until Shane grabbed my arm. "Are you serious?"

"He isn't going to kill me Shane. I can look after myself." I kissed him long and hard, and then left. Just as Michael reached for the door handle. "I wouldn't if I were you. He's pretty much ready to kill you."

"You told him!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I think he realised that I really wasn't.

"But why?"

"Because I thought it was you who attacked him." I was kind of ashamed at myself.

"It was."


	6. Chapter 5

I slapped him so hard I cried out in pain afterwards. I know, it was useless, his vampire strength was nothing to my stupid human weakness.

"Why! Why would you do that to your best friend?" I had generally thought Michael would have been a bigger person. My mistake.

"He was talking for you! He was calling your decisions for you! I was defending you."

"What the hell Michael? You have no right to do that! I love Shane. Not you. Get that into you thick vampire brain! I never wanted you, and I never will." He picked me up and shoved me against the nearest wall. His arm was holding me up, by pinning my throat again the wall. I was trying to protest. But I couldn't speak. Couldn't _breathe._  
>I saw Eve rushing over though, screaming.<p>

"Michael! What's going on? Let her go!" He didn't. "Michael. I said let _go!_" He still didn't. I felt like I was going to pass out. This was all too much. Shane couldn't see from where his hospital bed was, but I was hoping so much he'd come out to check on me soon. Nurses and Doctors walked past without even glancing our way. Michael was a vampire, I was only a human, this was a normal thing for a vampire to be doing in corridors. But not Michael.

"Why Claire? Why? Why him? Why not me?" His eyes were sad, but I could tell the vampire in him had risen to the surface, and that scared me. We had both forgotten Eve was there.

"Michael! What the hell are you talking about?" Michael finally let me go. I collapsed to the floor, gasping for the air I so desperately needed right now.

"Eve I'm so sorry."

"Michael! Tell me what is going on right now." I didn't want to find out if he told her. I didn't want to be there to see Eve's reaction or if Michael would flip at me again. I ran back into Shane's room.

"So? What's going on?" And in that moment I just couldn't take it anymore. All the strength and boldness I had shown to Michael, Shane and Eve, just flooded out of me. It was all a front. A fake. I was fighting outside, but dying inside. I collapsed on the floor (again) and just sobbed. I could faintly hear Shane's panicked voice, but I didn't try to listen. I didn't even realise he had come and sat beside me until he pulled me close and held me there.

After a while, the tears stopped and I managed to fall slightly silent. "I'm s-sorry. I just can't handle it anymore. I need to get out. I need to get out of Morganville Shane. And you need to come with me."

I let my words sink in. I don't understand why he could even think to say no. It was everything he always wanted. It was all he ever talked about, leaving here, with me, starting a life out of this hell. I almost thought we could manage to sneak out. I knew how to put down the barriers of the town. I even knew places we could go to and people we could go and see outside of Morganville. It really could work.

"I don't think that's going to happen somehow." I looked up at the intruder. And I thought my plans would have worked, well not anymore. I knew for sure, they would stop me.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't know why he was here. Or how he knew I was here.  
>"Myrnin? What the hell are you doing here?" I wiped the tears from my face, as I felt Shane stiffen next to me.<p>

"Well, I came to see you of course." His menacing smile made me realising he was up to something.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Michael came and saw me, he told me that you were up to no good. I guess I came at the right time! Enough to witness your master plan uncovering" He smiled so greatly it made me want to slap him. But my hand was still burning from slapping Michael, so I settled with an evil glare.

"Well Michael can get lost. I don't know what you want from me, but you can certainly go back to your little hole and leave me alone." I probably shouldn't of said that, but right now, I was aware of Shane's still non moving body beside me and Eve and Michael talking right outside the door.

"Claire, it seems I must take these matters to Amelie! I cant let such a thing happen! What would Morganville be without you?"

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I seriously couldn't give a crap. Myrnin, your going to let us leave, or I'm going to hunt you down, and personally hand you to Bishop to be his latest meal, ok?" Then he disappeared in the weird vampire flash thing they like to do, at the most annoying times.

"Do you think he's going to tell Amelie?" I jumped as Shane finally spoke. I don't know why he hadn't spoken before. I think he knew if he spoke he would ruin everything, just for a minute of violence.

"I don't know, but I do know that if he does, I'm in deep shit. Like, 'Claire will never leave this stupid town in her life, because she wanted to leave unexpectedly when she was 17' shit." Shane didn't want to agree, but I know he thought I was right. I had almost forgotton Michael was right outside, hopefully telling Eve the truth.

As if by magic, this was when Eve chose to burst in through the hosiptal room doors.  
>"We have a problem. I think I just made the biggest mistake ever." Her eyes were red and puffy, I assumed it was from crying so much. Her eyes were absolutely terrified, but at the same time, I little happy.<p>

"Eve! What did you do?"

"I staked Michael."


	8. Chapter 7

"Eve! You did what! Why the hell did you do that! Do you have any idea what mess you've got us in!" Shane was obviously fuming, I don't even think he was worried about Michael being hurt. I certainly wasn't. But Eve has got us into serious trouble, kill a vampire, and the punishment…is death.

"I don't know! I don't know ok! It just happened! He told me he'd had an affair with Claire." She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Suddenly, I was just as fuming as Shane.

"He said what! What the hell? He kissed me, I pulled away. But that's it! I swear!" I couldn't believe Michael would even try to pin some blame on me. I hadn't done anything!

"Its okay Claire-Bear, I know. Michaels been acting really weird lately anyway, I knew something was bothering him. And I know you would never do that to me. Or Shane."

"Ok, ok. Enough emotional talk, just tell us exactly what happened." Shane was desperate to know everything, I could tell he was trying to think of a plan in his head too. Men, only ever organised when they need to be.

"When Claire went, Michael started talking to me about Claire. His eyes lit up every time he mentioned her name. I realised what was happening before the words came out of his mouth. But I was desperately trying to tell myself I was being stupid. But he said that him and Claire had been having an affair for over a year. I knew he was lying. I started crying when he told me he didn't love me anymore.  
>I thought I could handle it at push, even though it felt like my whole world had crashed and tumbled around me. I told him I would always love him, and he lost it. Telling me he had never loved me, and I was just a stupid immature child who would never understand the true meaning of love. So I staked him with the emergency stake I keep in my boot. He ran off straight after." She was crying heavily, so was I. Shane just looked plain angry.<p>

"I'm going to kill him. Burn him alive. He'll regret laying a finger on either of you."

"Shane, that isn't going to help right now! We need to think of something to do, and right now. Before its too late."

"Shit. It looks like it's already too late." We all followed the direction Shane was staring. And everything just seemed to blur around me. We were dead, all us knew what our fate now was. As we watched Amelie walk through the hospital doors.


End file.
